P!nk
P!nk is an American singer. She has participated five times in Imagine Song Contest as a representative once of and four times of . Biography Alecia Moore was born on September 8, 1979, in Abington, Pennsylvania, to Judith a nurse, and Jim Moore, a Vietnam veteran. Originally a member of the girl group Choice, she began her solo career with the 2000 single "There You Go" which was also included in her debut album, Can't Take Me Home, released later that year. The R&B album went on to be certified double-platinum in the United States. She gained further recognition upon collaborating with Lil' Kim, Christina Aguilera and Mýa for a cover of "Lady Marmalade" for the Moulin Rouge! soundtrack. That cover earned Pink her first Grammy Award (for Best Pop Collaboration with Vocals) as well as her first number-one single on the Billboard Hot 100. Although she originally faced opposition from her record label, Pink aimed to make her second album more personal and more pop rock-oriented. The product, 2001's Missundaztood, proved to be her most successful album to date, with sales in excess of 12 million copies. The album's biggest singles, "Get the Party Started", "Don't Let Me Get Me", and "Just Like a Pill", all charted in the top ten in the US and the UK, with the latter becoming her first UK-number one. In November 2003, Pink released her third album, Try This, preceded by the single "Trouble". Although not her most successful album, Try This earned Pink her first solo Grammy Award, for best female rock vocal performance. After a short hiatus, her fourth studio album, I'm Not Dead, was released in April 2006. With the help of successful singles "Stupid Girls", "Who Knew", and "U + Ur Hand", I'm Not Dead marked a revival in Pink's popularity, both in the US and worldwide. Pink's fifth album, Funhouse, was released in late 2008 and was preceded by her first solo number one on the Billboard Hot 100, "So What". The album was certified double-platinum in the US and prompted Pink to go on the record-breaking Funhouse Tour. Her first compilation album, Greatest Hits... So Far!!!, was released in November 2010 and produced two chart-topping singles, "Raise Your Glass" and "Fuckin' Perfect". Her latest album, The Truth About Love, was released in 2012 and became her first number one album in the United States. The album's three singles, "Blow Me (One Last Kiss)", "Try", and "Just Give Me a Reason", all reached the top ten of the Billboard Hot 100, with "Just Give Me a Reason" becoming her 4th number-one single. According to the RCA record's Pink is the best selling female artist of 2013 with 886 000 albums sold. Pink has become one of the most successful artists of her generation, having sold over 110 million records worldwide as of 2013. Her career accolades include three Grammy Awards, a Brit Award, and six MTV Video Music Awards. Additionally, Pink has had 19 top-twenty hits on the Billboard Hot 100. In 2009, Billboard magazine named Pink the #1 pop musician of the decade, in 2012 VH1 named Pink #10 on their list of the 100 Greatest Women in Music, and in 2013 Billboard named Moore the Woman of the Year. Her net worth as of April 2013 is estimated to be around $70 million, making her one of the most commercially successful artists of her generation. Songs *Blow Me (One Last Kiss) (#09) *Just Give Me A Reason ft. Nate Ruess (#12) *Are We All We Are (#14) *So What (#17) *True Love ft. Lily Allen (#22) Category:ISC Participants